Become the beast
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson de Karliene "Become the Beast"


Réponse à un défi dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. L'auteur de cette chanson est Karliene et le titre "become the beast" Je l'ai traduite directement dans le texte.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

 **J'ai toujours été un chasseur**  
 **Rien dans mon dos**

Hannibal Lecter s'était toujours considéré comme un chasseur, rien de plus rien de moins. Ces victimes après tout méritaient pour la plupart leur sort. Il ne voyait donc pas en eux des êtres humains, juste des porcs dont l'existence était insignifiante. Ils ne manqueraient à personne, et Hannibal leur offrait la possibilité d'effectuer une dernière noble tâche : Celle de régaler les papilles des prochains invités que le psychologue recevrait.

Cette existence lui convenait parfaitement, même si sa curiosité n'avait aucune limite et qu'il ne refusait jamais une occasion qui se présentait pour bouleverser son quotidien. Le FBI fut l'une de ses occasions.

Quand Jack Crawford frappa un soir à sa porte, Hannibal d'abord méfiant, n'avait finalement pas put s'empêcher de sourire face à la proposition de l'agent.

Lui, tueur en série cannibale, se retrouvait consultant pour le FBI. Voilà le genre de retournement de situation qui l'amusait beaucoup. Voilà le genre d'ironie qu'il apprécié.

L'idée de découvrir l'envers du décor, de voir le quotidien des agents qui passaient leur temps à traquer des hommes comme lui…Oui décidément cela plaisait beaucoup au docteur Lecter.

Mais plus encore que satisfaire sa curiosité, Hannibal aimait par-dessus tout être surpris. Sa profession, qui l'amenait a plongé les deux mains dans la noirceur de l'âme humaine, avait fait de lui un homme que peu de chose pouvait encore étonner…C'était probablement pour ça qu'il en était avide ! Il voulait qu'on le surprenne sans cesse. Et pour cela il était même prêt à se mettre en danger. A compromettre cette vie de liberté mais aussi de solitude

 **Mais il y avait quelque chose en toi**  
 **Je le savais**  
 **Qui pourrais changer cela**

Cependant cette occasion ne s'était à ce moment pas encore présenter. Personne aux yeux d'Hannibal n'était digne de ce cadeau, de ce risque qu'il prendrait. Mais cela changea radicalement quand il rencontra Will Graham. Cet homme capable de voir les montres, de devenir un monstre, sans pourtant réussi à le supporter. En obtenant le rôle d'être son psychiatre, Hannibal se vit comme le mécène qui libérait de sa chrysalide le véritable Will.

L'empathie extrême de Will la passionnait. Il était enfin face à quelqu'un qui était capable de voir le monde tel que lui, le voyait. Et c'était pour Hannibal la définition d'un ami, le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Le seul pour lequel Hannibal était prêt a changé.

 **Pour capturer un prédateur  
Tu ne peux rester la proie  
Tu dois devenir  
Un égal  
Dans tous les sens du terme**

Commença alors un long travail, la partie qu'Hannibal préférait et qui consistait à rapprocher le plus son patient de l'état émotionnel qu'il fuyait justement. Le psychiatre essaya d'apprendre à Will à accepter ce qu'il voyait. Mais plus important encore à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'empathie. Will Graham n'était pas une proie pour Hannibal, il était le prédateur en devenir. Un prédateur dont l'intelligence pouvait égaler la sienne. Le psychiatre voulait façonner Will à son image

 **Alors regarde dans le miroir**  
 **Et dis-moi, qui vois-tu ?  
Est-ce toujours toi ?  
Ou est-ce moi ?**

Aux yeux de Will à partir de cet instant, la relation qu'il avait avec Hannibal Lecter était devenue très flou. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était face à quelqu'un de très dangereux. Quelqu'un qui prendrait son temps pour décortiqué, détruire et reconstruire son esprit.

Mais c'était un mal qui attira invariablement Will. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer Hannibal était devenu une personne très importante dans son équilibre. Et comme il l'avait lui-même dit, il ignorait s'il était capable de survivre à une éventuelle séparation. 

La deuxième étape fut plus complexe, il fallait que Will reconnaisse sa vraie nature. Ses images qu'ils voyaient ne devaient plus le hanter. Le jeune homme devait accepter d'être comme Hannibal.

 **Deviens la bête**

 **Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher**  
 **Est-ce que je te terrifie**  
 **ou te sens-tu en vie ?**

Il fallait pour cela que Will y goute, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Hannibal savait qu'une seule et unique fois suffirait pour que Will bascule à jamais.

 **Sens-tu la faim ?  
Hurle-t-elle en toi ?  
Est-ce que je te terrifie ?  
Ou te sens-tu en vie ?**

Il s'insinuait lentement, tel un serpent dans son esprit, le psychiatre était l'incarnation de la tentation ultime. Encore un effort et il cédait, Will ne demandait que ça.

 **Donc étreins les ténèbres  
Et je t'aiderai à voir  
Que tu peux n'avoir aucunes limites  
Et aucune peurs  
Si tu me suis**

Ce fut une renaissance, quand Will accepta ce qu'il était, accepta ce qu'Hannibal était. Leurs face à face devinrent alors plus intenses et Hannibal obtint ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Que Will Graham le surprenne et le rejoigne.

 **Nous somme des lions  
Dans un monde d'agneaux,  
Les chasseurs,**

Il ne fit bientôt plus aucune distinction entre lui et Hannibal. Le sang des victimes de l'éventreur de Chesapeak salissait aussi ses mains.

 **Les chasseurs,**

Il ressentait parfois à la place d'Hannibal, de la culpabilité, du dégoût pour ce qu'Hannibal était. Remplacé bien vite par cette malsaine fascination de le comprendre. De prendre le cadeau qui lui était offert

 **Les chasseurs.**

C'était ainsi qu'Hannibal les imaginait, tout deux bravant les interdits ensembles. Partageant la vision d'Hannibal, si unique du monde qui l'entoure

 **Deviens la Bête  
Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher.  
Est-ce que je te terrifie ?  
Ou te sens-tu en vie ?**

Ce n'était pas un rêve si fou. Peut-être que Will aurait put, avec le temps, accepter l'idée de rester auprès de cet homme que tous craignaient.

 **Sens-tu la faim ?  
Hurle-t-elle en toi ?  
Est-ce que je t'effraie ?  
Ou te sens-tu en vie ?**

Mais la culpabilité, elle ne disparaitrait jamais. Une culpabilité avec laquelle Will ne pouvait pas vivre.

 **Les éclats de mon âme  
Coupent ta peau  
Et creusent à l'intérieur,  
Creusent à l'intérieur.**

Tout comme il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde sans Hannibal Lecter.


End file.
